First Time
by bunni23
Summary: Danny and Sam celebrate their anniversry of the day Danny asked her out back in Sophmore year.DxS Lemon


**First Time**

Danny and Sam were walking down the sidewalk of Amity Park, hand in hand, celebrating their two year anniversary of when Danny had finally asked her to be his girlfriend.

"I love you Danny." Sam whispered as she leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked. Danny looked down at his beautiful girlfriend and smiled before placing a light kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too, more than anything." He whispered in her ear before placing a kiss on her ear. Even though Danny had told her that many times over the years, she still blushed at his words.

Danny saw her blush and smiled, thinking about how much she has grown since freshman year. She was now 5'6 with amazingly long legs for a girl with that height, her waist became smaller, and her hips were now beautifully curved. Her stomach was flat as always, but when he had seen her in her swimsuit he noticed that she had a slight feminine 6-pack that amazed him, he guessed from all the ghost hunting she did with him. And her breasts-oh god her breasts, he thought, they had become larger, rounder, and fuller, her face had lost all the baby fat and now had beautifully defined cheek bones, she had also grown out her raven colored hair so that it was down to her waist. She truly looked like a goddess as he looked at her. Sam no longer dressed as a Goth but she still was one at heart, she now wore normal clothes. She still strongly fought for animal rights and still was a vegetarian.

Sam hadn't noticed that Danny was looking at her because she too was thinking about how much he had matured since freshman year. He had grown from 5'9 to 6'4, and he let his hair grow out so that it fell sexily in his eyes. Also at the beach she had also noticed that he was ripped, but not totally buff. He now had a well defined chest, large biceps, and a wash board flat stomach with a well toned 6-pack, she assumed from all that ghost hunting he did. His skin always held a slight tan, and he acted more mature.

They finally noticed that they were staring intensely at each other and they both turned away blushing. "Um, we're here." She said as they reached her house.

"Thanks for walking me home." Sam said, leaning against her front door. Wondering how she was going to ask him to come in since her parents were out of town for the week.

"No problem, happy anniversary baby." Danny said as he leaned in and captured her lips with his. After a few moments he traced her bottom lip, begging for entrance, which she happily complied. Their tongues tangled and started a game of cat and mouse, as they battled for control. Sam let out a light moan as his tongue played around skillfully in her mouth.

Finally coming up for air, Sam throw all caution to the winds "Want to come in; my parents are gone for the week." She asked, adding the last part with a suggestive smile.

"Are you sure Sam?" He asked, knowing full well what that look meant.

"Yes, please come in." she said, unlocking the door and slipping in. He followed her in and with out another word followed her up the stairs, and into her room.

Once the door closed, Danny pushed Sam up against the wall and claimed her lips with his. Sam let out a surprised gasp, and then started responding to him, Danny, feeling her respond thrust his tongue into her mouth. He then left her mouth and started placing kisses down her jaw line and onto her neck.

"Danny." Sam moaned as he sucked on the spot where her neck meets her collarbone. Sam could feel his smile on her neck, as she moaned louder. Sam pulled at his shirt and lifted it over his head; wanting it off of him and throwing it somewhere to the floor. Sam stared at the chiseled chest that stood before her in awe; she ran her hands up and down his chest, tracing every contour and muscle. Danny groaned as her hand brushed against one of his nipples. Sam smiled and ran her hands over his nipples again eliciting another groan from him. Danny grabbed the hem of her tank top and lifted it over her head in one motion, flinging it to the floor. He cupped her B/C sized breasts through their lace covering and kneaded them as she moaned. Suddenly Danny lifted her up into his arms and strode to her bed, gently depositing her on the middle of it. He lay on top of her, hands on either side of her head supporting his weight so he didn't crush her.

"Sam are you sure, because once we start I won't be able to stop and I will take you as my own, you will be mine." He said in a husky voice that made her shudder. Sam was amazed at his possessiveness, never before has she seen or heard her ghost boy be like this, and frankly it turned her on and made her want him even more.

"Good, take me now, make me yours. Danny, make love to me." Sam said looking into his eyes, as he stared into hers with unmasked desire, lust and most importantly love. She reached down to unbuckle his pants but he stopped her. She looked at him confused, but he just simply smiled "I want to give you the most unbelievable pleasure first." He said, as he reached behind her back and wrestled with the clasp. Finally unsnapping it, he flung it to the floor forgotten. He quickly cupped her breasts and smiled at the fact that her breasts fit so perfectly in his hands; they defiantly weren't small but not too big just perfect. He took one rosy colored nipple in his hand and rolled it between his thumb and forefinger causing Sam to let out a loud moan. He lowered his head down to her other breast and encased her nipple in his hot mouth and greedily sucked her.

"Danny!" Sam gasped arching her back, offering more of herself to his torturous mouth. He sucked, licked, and bit her nipple while his hand continued to caress her other breast. By this time Sam was gasping and withering on the bed, trying to relieve the pressure that had built up in the pit of her stomach. Danny gently bit her nipple and Sam cried out as the growing fire in her stomach exploded and she experienced her first real orgasm. Danny continued to suck and fondle her until she came down to earth. After he felt her relax he went up to her lips and kissed them. "You okay?" he asked concerned if her had hurt her.

"I-…Wow." She said, still breathless from her orgasm.


End file.
